Talk:Demo Man
ODST? How do we know he is ODST? Red vs. Blue doesn't follow Halo very well when it comes to helmets. --Bron Hañda 04:33, July 5, 2011 (UTC) True. I think he should be renammed Base Announcncer since he announces everything. Or the Base Leader.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 04:36, July 5, 2011 (UTC) The insurrectionists use ODST helmets pretty extensively, he's named as such because of that. The flamethrower soldier has ODST shoulder pauldrons on his wrists as well as a modified helmet. I think it's safe to assume that he's not actually an ODST but is using ODST armor. It may be more accurate to rename him "Insurrectionist Commander" or something similar because he seems to have a commanding role in their hierarchy. AV42 23:41, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Way to bump a dead conversation. And we aren't sure what his rank is though so Commander wouldn't work.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 23:43, October 25, 2011 (UTC) I don't get it Wait a second if this one in episode 15 was indeed the same one from episode 3 how is he alive wasn't he was wiped out in the oil rig's explosion. 02:01, October 12, 2011 (UTC) His death was never confirmed. Its possible he fell into the water and lived. Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 02:13, October 12, 2011 (UTC) He landed on the ledge at the end, then the building exploded, in which he wouldn't be able to survive. And even with that, he still wouldn't have been able to survive in the water with his armor. So, with that, I gotta say they're not the same, considering there's more then one person with that armor. They also share the same voice and mannerisms though. And why wouldn't he be able to survive? He landed right on the ledge and before the Freelancers even got onto the Pelican was shown starting to get up.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 02:31, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Just because he got up doesn't mean he didn't explode and die within the explosion. I don't know how he managed to survive the explosion but considering what the people in this series are capable of, I don't really see a reason why that is so unbelievable. Maybe he had an escape plan like an inflatable raft stashed away or something. You can fill in the blanks yourself, you don't need to have every single detail spoonfed to you.They share the same VA, they both speak in the same manner, and they both have the exact same armor features. I understant that all the grunt soldiers have the same features, but this guy has appeared on his own with no one else that looks like him in any shot that he's been in and his personality has remained consistent as far as we've seen. Long story short, it's one of those "He somehow survived" moments where they don't really explain what happened because it isn't important to the plot. -sol420 Here goes one of these "Who cares about the plot" trolls. Considering the six Insurrectionists we've seen so far all had different armour configurations and the armour of the Insurrectionist/s in episodes 3 and 15 are extremely similar if not identical (not to mention the same voice and personality, as well as having learnt from Carolina's sneak attack in episode 3), I reckon it is the same character. Plus, I can't see why Rooster Teeth would have made it obvious he survived the fall from the rig if they were just going to kill him off a few seconds later. Gold Prognosticus 19:18, October 15, 2011 (UTC) You know, I was just reading the C.T. discussion page and it strikes me as odd that she gets two seperate pages but that this character doesn't, I mean, we don't know for a fact that this is the same character, we can assume, but why not assume for all the other pages then too? Pensioner 22:28, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Because this character shares the same armor, same voice actor, same weapon, and same mannerisms. The two C.T.'s share none of those.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 22:32, October 25, 2011 (UTC) I was under the impression the two C.T.'s share the same armor and that it's arguably the most unique armor in the series so far. They're also both female, very few characters carry unique weapons and the time span could explain the difference in behaviour (although both characters seem rather easily irritable to me). Another reason to think it is the same C.T. is that Wash recognizes her (after tracking her down via recovery beacon), as a freelancer no less (seeing as he says she didn't get an A.I.). I think thats is more proof than what you have for this article. Again, not here to argue, just trying to help and to point some things out. Pensioner 22:51, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Hes sees her helmet. Not the body. Thus both being female and Wash recognizing her are not good enough points. They don't share armor as there are some small differences. C.T. also does not carry a unique weapon. Shes uses the Battle Rifle. If you want to discuss C.T. go to his or her talk page and discuss. But they're pages shall not change either.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 22:54, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Look, the only thing that bugs me here is your inconsistency, you claim one thing on this page and then the complete opposite on another page, I'm asking you to pick a side and stick with it, either you can assume characters are the same and apply it to all of them or you can't. You shouldn't just choose what you think is the right answer to a question, either you wait for confirmation for all ''characters or you try to piece the hints they drop together, I personally agree with the latter because I think they drop the hints for a reason. In the other disussion you said you can't merge articles without confirmation, then don't do it here unless you have confirmation, or go merge the other one because they heavily imply its the same C.T. Oh and the helmet thing, well if you have to take it there, the Meta presumably scavenges the body, by your logic, wouldn't he get to see her then? Pensioner 23:04, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Look the pages will stay. Your arguing willl not change that. They were tried to be merged before, by myself actually, and WhellerNG undid that. Go complain to him and not me because your honestly annoying me. And you can have different opinions on different articles as I do. There is much less to show the C.T.'s are the same. They have the same color and helmet. Thats it. And the Meta is not seen scavenging the body, he wouldn't as C.T. never got an A.I., so that point is disproven. Now drop it.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 23:10, October 25, 2011 (UTC) You shouldn't be annoyed, Im trying to help, and I post in the discussion page for everyone to see and discuss. Ive brought up information that was previously overlooked and just now by you, he was told to scavenge her for equipment not an A.I. I always double check my facts. This isnt an attempt to force you to do anything im just trying to give you some perspective, which you seem to lack. Feel free to ignore my posts if you have nothing constructive to say, there are other people who could. Pensioner 23:19, October 25, 2011 (UTC) I'm not ignoring you. I keep bring up the same counter arguments because you keep bringing back the same arguments. And your bringing up things that are confirmed as false. And I'm annoyed because your disscussing C.T. on a page thats not his/hers. If you want to go to C.T. discuss one of their pages. If not then either drop it or go back to this guy.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 23:22, October 25, 2011 (UTC) I was actually about to delete my argument (since i read the C.T. one). Here's what my point is, although I'd personally merge the articles, it's not what I came here to discuss, it's the inconsistency. You assume this character is the same, just like some people assume it's the same C.T. You have no real proof it is however and therefore you should make seperate articles for the characters, because I assume that WhellerNG is probably going to do it anyway. I wouldn't mind if you told me what I said was confirmed as false though, just out of curiosity. Pensioner 23:34, October 25, 2011 (UTC) But unlike the C.T.s there is no information to prove they are different. They have the same unique armor, same Voice Actor, same mannerisms, and the same unique, to Insurrectionists anyway, weapon.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 23:40, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Rename? Since all the leading insurrectionist soldiers have ODST helments, shouldn't we rename the guy? Maybe ''Insurrectionist Profane Soldier or Insurrectionist Vulgar Soldier? --Bron Hañda 05:56, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Or maybe, Head Insurrectionist Soldier or Lead Insurrectionist Soldier? Oo7nightfire 11:24, November 15, 2011 (UTC) :"Head" or "Lead" makes him sound like he is the leader of the entire Insurrection, while he seems to have only limited authority. --Bron Hañda 02:23, November 29, 2011 (UTC) ::Good point. What about Insurrectionist Captain? Oo7nightfire 11:23, November 29, 2011 (UTC) ::Well... we don't know what his rank is.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 12:24, November 29, 2011 (UTC ::How about we just rename him the Insurrectionist Commander or Insurrectionist LeaderSpartan O214 00:44, December 8, 2011 (UTC) ::Because leader, just like lead, makes him sound like he is leader of hte entire Insurrection. Then as for Commander we don't know if hes a commander. The page will stay as is.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 01:02, December 8, 2011 (UTC) ::I don't mean commander as in rank, I mean commander as in a leader of a squad. You know what lets just call him that. Insurrectionist Squad/Team LeaderSpartan O214 02:13, December 8, 2011 (UTC) :: Again. No leader in the title. Its fine as it is.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 02:17, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Alright then, I just checked on the Season 9 credits,, and it said that his name was just the Red Demo Guy, don't ask me, I didn't come up with the name. Theres some facts about what the guy's real, or assigned name. Spartan O214 22:49, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, it says the same thing on IMDb, Red Demo Man. Oo7nightfire 23:01, December 29, 2011 (UTC) So do we rename it?Spartan O214 23:07, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Let's send the message to an admin (Cyrus, Sniper, Wheller) first, to prevent getting banned. Oo7nightfire 23:18, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Is he actually dead? As we know, this character is voiced by Brandon Farmahini, and in the 139th Rooster Teeth podcast at the end Brandon mentions that his character is not dead, unless he dies between seasons (although he does note that Burnie hates his character). He may provide other voices in the series, since some random soldiers sound sort of like him, but this is his largest role. So, this leads me personally to wonder whether or not he somehow survived the blast. And as impossible as that seems, the person who provides the voice of the character saying that he isn't actually dead is enough to make me wonder (but Brandon has a history of being wrong in the past, so that's just as likely). Anyway hope I'm doing this right, this is the first time I've contributed to a wiki page. 21:02, November 15, 2011 (UTC)Coverfire ... He looked directly at a MAC blast that destroyed an entire building. No one can survive that. Brandon is wrong for sure.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 22:00, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Considering the things others have survived, I wouldn't put it past Rooster Teeth to pull some twist about how he magically lives. Of course Season 9's flashback parts do have a much more serious tone than the original series so some ridiculous plot twist about his survival is not at all likely. But yes, I agree that Brandon is almost certainly wrong, I only wanted to bring attention to the fact that he said something about it. 17:21, November 16, 2011 (UTC)Coverfire ... Things others have survived. Lets see a grenade to the face... and a shot to the head... and a shot in the chest. None of that sounds as bad as getting a MAC cannon to the face. Not to mention being falling that entire way to the bottom without power armor and likely on some jagged peice of rock, steel, or glass. Unless this guy is releated to Donut hes not coming back. I'm going to listen to the podcast myself to make sure he said that though.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 21:39, November 16, 2011 (UTC) See. He doesn't know if he lived or died. Thus to us, and Burnie :P , hes dead.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 21:55, November 16, 2011 (UTC) This Isurrectionist got hit directly by a Magnetic Accelerator Cannon. At least for now, Burnie wants everyone to assume that he is dead just like he wanted everyone to assume C.T. was a male in Recreation. Until Season 10 reveals otherwise, we should keep the assumption that he is dead in the article.--Bron Hañda 02:23, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Maybe this character will come back in some different way? Hate to pull out a Call of Duty reference, but here goes-402 claimed that Ghost, a character who was shot and then burned, "wasn't exactly dead." The character's name was then printed on dog tags in the game mode Kill Confirmed. Maybe he will come back in some similar role, dead only in the biological sense. TheIMightyJelly 04:18, December 30, 2011 (UTC) he is actually alive, I don't know how? or how he managed to survive the mac blast? but he is alive some how? to back this up, here's a link to the recorded roosterteeth PAX east 2012 http://www.twitch.tv/pax/b/314185706 here they showed a preview of RVB season 10, the clip starts in about 7:23. Dyloxx 16:11, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Well since he appeared in the S10 preview there's a possibility, but lets not add/confirm information saying he is. Your edit to his pg was good though, we shouldn't state if he's dead or not yet. Let's not rely on the preview. We'll just have to wait until S10 is released. Oo7nightfire 16:46, April 8, 2012 (UTC) I just noticed in the clip they released that he appears to have a robotic arm now. Grif was here (talk) 19:56, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Huh. I never even considered that the guy from Ep. 3 and Ep. 15 might be the same person. I just assumed that they were both among some special cadre of Insurrectionist soldiers who wore similar armor. Same with all the other Insurrectionist elites - especially as we don't see faces or any real distinguishing marks. I figured the same voice actor wasn't meant to be significant - lots of animated series recycle voice actors for minor, unnamed speaking roles. I mean, if we saw these guys in a videogame and two of them popped up and had the same models, colors, and voice cues, we wouldn't assume they were the same person. I guess it doesn't matter that much in the end, unless the elite Insurrectionist soldiers start getting names, subplots, and personalities. 03:59, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Why. If the preview clip is right then WHY. WHY IS THIS GUY STILL ALIVE. He gets hit with the full force of a MAC Cannon blast, plus all the damage he would've taken from the collpasing building, and he just loses an arm?!? He should be vaporized at this point! We've seen the MAC Cannon tear through heavily armored space ships, yet somehow this guy's armor is stronger then that I guess? I mean, I'm not saying his charchter was bad or anything, and any fight scenes with him will probably be awesome, but, to bring his charchter back like this just ruins the story. If they brought him back like this it was solely for the action scenes, nothing more. He could very well have been killed off by the MAC Cannon, yet to bring him back shows they're putting action over story. Now don't get me wrong, the action scenes are amazing, but I don't think they're worth ruining the story over. The fight scenes could've been just as good without this guy. To do stuff like this makes it feel like no one can die in this show anymore. Screw it, while we're at it let's just get Sharkface back. Oh and that guy Maine killed in the car? Yeah he's probably ok, just had a concussion or something. And speaking of Maine he probably never really died falling off that cliff, either. I mean, he can take about six shots point blank to the throat and get back up, right? So how should falling off a cliff do him in? Oh and I bet Wyoming's entire body is just going to regrow out of his helmet any day now. Sorry if it sounds like I'm whining but if they're just going to bring charchters back from impossible to survive situations like this then they might as well do all those things. Western Gen 03:46, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Odds are Maine is in fact alive, but that's only because as you mentioned, characters have a way of not staying dead. Wyoming (and the orginal tex for that matter) would need a more convicing way to return, not to mention a good reason for including them in the present day story line... Wyoming barely gets any attention in the past storyline... Kore wa shomeidesu. 03:53, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I never really thought Maine was dead, even before we saw him get shot up last season. It just didn't seem like the kind of thing that would kill him. I was joking when I said about Wyoming, of course, but yes he does need more attention in the past. He hasn't been in like, any, S10 previews at all, has he? (Or maybe I just missed him) And as for bringing Tex back I have NO idea but she'll probably end up coming back anyway. But anyways, this isn't the talk page for that, it's for THIS GUY. DEMO MAN. WHY IS HE STILL ALIVE. WHHYY. Western Gen 04:06, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Tex no longer has any major role to play in the story. If anything it might be safe to say Carolina will replace her secondary role in the story, seeing as Wash is now considered dead to anyone important. Kore wa shomeidesu. 04:20, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Let's not forget that the Freelancers were also in very close proximity to the MAC round. There could very well have been a few seconds between him finishing his sentence and moving away from the round, but for comedic effect that gap in time wouldn't have been shown. Either way, MAC rounds don't appear to be explosive so much as they simply tear through material. So, given that the Red vs Blue universe doesn't exactly accurately portray what would and wouldn't kill someone relative to reality, it's perfectly reasonable to assume that he could have been quite close to it without it actually killing him. 03:43, July 17, 2012 (UTC)Coverfire I think the aim here is to create a group of persistent and unique antagonists. I didn't get that in Season 9 - I thought that their armor only indicated that they belonged to the same unit - like, instead of just one Insurrection Sniper, there was a whole bunch of snipers that wore the same armor. Season 10 does a better job making clear that these are unique individuals, giving them voices, relationships, and one of them so far has a face. It's an interesting approach - sort of the Insurrection's own supersoldier program to complement the Freelancers. But I hope that they eventually give an explanation and some backstory for these guys - like, where did the Insurrection get a bunch of supersoldiers good enough to stand up to a military squad of AI-enhanced superfreaks in special armor. I can believe that Red Demo Man is strong enough to survive getting hit with a MAC blast, but it'd be easier to suspend my disbelief if we found out he's been specially trained or augmented or something.Skim172 (talk) 01:00, July 27, 2012 (UTC) - talking about RvB got me to watch Season 9 again and I just realized that in the audio commentary, they actually talk about the fact that this character doesn't die. Burnie seems a little annoyed by it. They mention that in the Blackout episode, you can see Red Demo guy land on a ledge unharmed and that in the building explosion, you can see him being thrown clear. I dunno about the latter case, but going back to the Blackout episode, now knowing what to look for, I don't know how I missed it. He clearly lands on a ledge out of the water just a few feet down from where he fell, safe and sound - you see it for just like a brief second as the camera pans. Dunno how I didn't see it. 03:26, July 27, 2012 (UTC) I think the idea of him surviving the MAC blast and only losing his left arm is that he was holding the transmitter in his left arm, so the MAC round only hit there. Obviously being hit by a 600-ton slug carrying that much kinetic energy should have atomized him, but we'll go with amputation or something. I've noticed most of the higher ranked Insurrectionists never do seem to die. EmoTank (talk) 09:13, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Really? Rhee Sebiel died in his second appearance and I'm prety sure the female one was pretty high-ranking. Course she may still be alive, because a death like that could easily be ret-conned. I dunno about Sleeveless' rank but he might also still be alive. Still, Rhee was the first high ranking one to confirmably die, and that happened pretty early on. Kore wa shomeidesu. (talk) 22:05, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Rhee was a character who was specifically introduced for the purpose of being killed. He was only introduced as the person holding the briefcase, and it was fairly obvious that his only purpose was to have the briefcase taken, at least for the sake of the mission. The idea for the Insurrection was to create a consistent group of enemies that we'd be able to recognise and identify with that opposed the Freelancers, rather than just have a group of disposable 'bad guys'. The Red Demo Man, amongst a few others, actually physically fight the Freelancers and would get more screen time than Rhee would, even if he survived. They don't specifically keep alive the 'higher ranked' Insurrectionists, they keep alive the ones that (A.) have individual characteristics in the battlefield (Dual Knives, Robot Arm, Sleeveless) and (B.) Can advance the storyline in some way. Such as the Sleeveless one's relationship with C.T. Just my take. Socksucker (talk) 22:26, August 8, 2012 (UTC) I guess by "higher-ranked" I meant the ones who aren't grunts and are wearing red (And the ones that consistantly don't die are the only ones in red: The sleeveless guy, the one with knives, the sniper, the shotgun guy who gets a robotic arm, and the leader). I realize that that group is intended to be a consistant group of enemies, but think about it: This guy was either stuck on an exploding oil platform/cryogenics facility or was in water for a extended period of time in an area cold enough to have ice shelves, then later was hit directly by a 600-ton projectile moving 30 kilometers per second and dropped 110 stories after it to the ground, then was shot four or five times with a Brute Shot and knocked, presumably unconcious, into a harbor where he should drown, and he's probably going to reappear. Also, the sleeveless guy isn't CT's boyfriend or whatever; that's the Leader, the one with the capsule thing on his chestplate. EmoTank (talk) 09:48, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Yeah I got the sleeveless one and the leader mixed up there. In each scenario, there is a slight chance that someone would survive, and Rooster Teeth can take advantage of that to create kick-ass battle scenes and not have to constantly create new models for the Insurrection. Socksucker (talk) 11:32, August 9, 2012 (UTC) How is he a demoman? Was he ever seen using common demo man weaponry? First rule of IMDB: Less reliable than wikipedia. --Kore wa shomeidesu. 01:47, May 1, 2012 (UTC) This name came from the credits of Season 9 DVD. Not IMDB. :/ [[User:Sniperteam82308|'Rarity']] [[Message wall:Sniperteam82308|(Talk)]] 03:00, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Dead? I just have one question, is the Demo Man dead now? He has survived many attacks and survived, I highly doubt he is dead but I just wanna find out, the Insurrectionist could still be alive during the present but I just don't know.Insurrectionist Sniper (talk) 12:27, October 28, 2012 (UTC) There's room for him to be alive, but I doubt they'll bring him back. His charchter isn't really needed anymore, along with the rest of the Insurrection. ♠₩€$₮€₢₦ [[User Talk:Western Gen|ϭ€№']]♠' 21:33, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Just saying, woundln't a better title be Insurrectionist Demo Man ''because he isn't a red. It's just his name from the credits. '♠₩€$₮€₢₦ [[User Talk:Western Gen|'ϭ€№']]♠''' 04:21, November 21, 2012 (UTC) Demo Man name Shouldn't the name just be "Demo Man"? It is the official name given in the season 10 credits. The "Red" part is just unnecessary. --Bron Hañda 05:59, July 17, 2013 (UTC) I agree. Oo7nightfire (talk) 12:52, July 17, 2013 (UTC)